


New, old and blue

by BeDallas



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeDallas/pseuds/BeDallas
Summary: Thanks for reading, comments and suggestions are always welcome
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and suggestions are always welcome

  
She was having one of those days. As she tried to put her socks on, she felt the pain.

  
Eventhough she convinced herself that it was going to be ok,that it would pass like the other times, her whole self was telling her otherwise.

It was nearly noon, the diner was almost empty, except for some travellers, when she notice someone passing by throw her window. It was Wynonna, who she was quite sure was living abroad.

  
Her attention was brought back to the diner as Mandy run towards her.

  
“Hey, so sorry the bus came late” said Mandy.

  
“Don't worry, I haven’t been here for long, do you want something?” said Nicole, while looking again through the window.

  
“ I've just eaten a sandwich. Let's go to class, it’s about to start already".

Mandy was wearing some new trend clothes Nicole was certain were going to be criticised by some of her classmates, but her friend never really care about being judged, and she admired her for her self confidence, and bravery.  
…………………………………………….......................

  
“I guess things never change" thought Wynonna as she walked pass the diner.  
She has been traveling the world for two years, she has done things she is not proud of,but being back here brings back everything that made her leave.

  
“ No,…, don't go there” Wynonna looked at her phone while whispering to herself that phrase over and over again.

  
**Babygirl:“Hey, I was thinking, maybe we should go out tonight and catch up…, and don't tell me you are tired Wynonna, you never let go the opportunity of having a beer, or partying 😇🍻"**

**Nonna:“Babygirl, you've never seen me partying, you were way to young 😂. When do you want me to come pick you up?”**

  
**Babygirl:“ Hey, I'm not that young 😡, also, back in the day you came home late quite often, so, does that counts as seen you partying?… I’m at Champs, maybe you can pick me up at 8?”**

**Nonna: “I'll be there. Please tell me you’re not dating Champ. You deserve better babygirl, he is so beneath you.”**

  
**Babygirl: “…. Nonna, stop that please"**

  
**Nonna: “Ok, I’ll shut up for now. See you later babygirl** "

She locked her phone and looked around. Well, it was time to face everyone, and it surely was going to be interesting


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and suggestions are always welcome.

The storm was nearly upon them and she didn’t have either an umbrella or a raincoat. The day was getting better she thought to herself.

  
Playing handball was her passion , but there weren’t enough people interesting in it to make a team, so basketball was the only option. She wasn’t bad at it, and she enjoys the games, but she doesn’t feel the same sensation as when she plays her favourite sport.

Once she arrived at the training session she looked like a wet puppy who has lost its favourite toy.

Thankfully today it’s supposed to be a short session, and she just has to study the strategies of the coach for the next game due to her injury.

  
“ Oi, take the towel" said Shae passing her a big white towel. “ Are you ok? You seem a little bit off this morning.”

  
“Yeah, everything it’s fine. You know, school stuff.” Sharing her feelings and concerns wasn’t in her nature. Except when it comes to a certain tiny brunette.

  
“ If you say so Haught. Don’t forget you promise to help me with my homework this weekend.”

  
“ I might not be able to meet you this weekend Shae. You know, I have my own things to…” she huff annoy by her “not girlfriend “.

  
“We don’t have to meet at all, you could do it by yourself, an I will come over on Sunday to pick it up Nikki" said Shae interrupting Nicole.

  
“Shae,…, I’m done doing you essays, I have things to do" Nicole felt like she was reaching a point of no return, she couldn’t stand Shaes behaviour anymore. 

  
“ But you don’t really give a fuck about me, so you wouldn’t know anything about my own tasks" this took Shae by surprised, but she knew Nicole was a little freak desperate for affection.

  
“I was bringing something on Sunday, so you may want to change the way you just talked to me Nicole. Also, you are always alone, you have plenty of time" 

  
“ I’m telling you, whatever this is, it’s over…. I’m tired of being used Shae" added Nicole, looking very angry at her.

  
“ Ok Haught see you on Sunday" said Shae winking to Nicole as she returned to the game field.

  
“ Great, I’m now Shaes personal slave" thought Nicole.

  
When she got home that night she cried herself to sleep.  
………………………………...................................

The loud noise woke her from a beautiful dream. One full of laughter and happiness. Walking towards the source of the sound, she heard someone coursing.

“I didn’t know we now talk to kitchen appliances" said Wynonna with a smirk on her face.

  
“ Oh God, please tell me I didn’t wake you up" said Waverly with an embarrassed expression written all over her face.

  
“ Nah, I’ve been up for a while now” she lied, seeing as Waverly's ears and chin were a little bit red.

  
What are we doing baby girl?” she said trying to make it easy for Waverly.

  
“ I was trying to make a vegan omelette for lunch. I’m sorry Nonna, I wanted to do something nice and I ended making a mess. Seriously, look at the kitchen, it’s like a tornado came for breakfast in here.”

  
“ Let’s see, I heard someone talking about a new vegetarian restaurant in town, how do you feel about going?” she felt immensely happy as Waverly’s face lights up, and then frowns.

  
“ Nonna you hate vegetables" said Waverly.

  
“ That’s not true…, I eat them from time to time. How do you think I have this amazingly gorgeous body" she said winking at Waverly.

  
Rolling her eyes to a point she swears she could have seen herself from the inside she said “ yeah, we all know how you keep yourself fit Nonna. Lets say genetics are our jam.” 

  
“ I’ll wait for you in the car babygirl".

  
………………………………………………….................

It was autumn, the warm weather was no longer there, but even as the cold air was starting to show, the old warehouse stinked. It wasn’t easy to get rid of the smell of the meth lab.

“Jamenson!!!, how many times do I have to tell you to get everything clean? Do you want to upset the boss?.” Said Hank.

  
“ The boss is in jail, and no one else is coming. By the way, why should I receive orders from you? I could start my own business, you know…” Jamenson was running his mouth way too much.“You are just one of Bobo's minions, you’re nothing Hank."

  
A phone rang and ended the argument between the two man. 

  
“Go, run, it may be your grandma Hank. Did you forget your chocolate milk this morning?” said Jamenson.

  
Hank’s eyes were full of fury, but the person on the other end of the line was far more important than Jamenson. He will have his time teaching Jamenson the lesson he deserves and enjoy every second of it.

  
“Hank here"

  
“Took you long enough. Everything should be done tomorrow night.” Said the voice on the other end of the line.

  
“Everything is ready, we just need to put the fright in the truck boss” Hank didn’t want him to know that they weren’t ready, but he was in charge of the operation and Jamenson was about to learn how things work between them.

  
“ We might not know were the earp girl is, but little angel Waverly will lead us to her. Just place everything on the old building and wait for further instructions.” Thought Hank to himself.

  
Jamenson looked shock, he didn’t expect Bobo to be out of jail that soon, and all of her early braveness replaced by pure fear.

  
“Guess who will be working for the next couple of days. What’s up Jamenson? Would you like me to bring you some adult diapers? I thought you feared nobody, but look at you, you almost peed yourself just by hearing his voice" Hank was having the time of her life, sweet revenge he thought to himself.


End file.
